


Lost

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astra has second thoughts, Evil!Kara, Evil!Non, F/M, Good!Astra, Infidelity, Kara wants Myriad to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Episode 9: “At least tell me what the aliens were looking for. That can at least help us locate our man.” - Alex, “Why don’t you ask you pet alien?” - Max.Kara looks angry, ready to attack him.Summary: Kara remembers the panic on Krypton as the planet started to cave in. She wouldn’t let another planet be destroyed.





	Lost

Kara remembers the panic on Krypton as the planet started to cave in. Unlike what the humans thought, Krypton wasn’t destroyed in one massive explosion, no one knowing they were going to die. No, there were ‘natural’ for weeks leading up to it’s destruction. People knew. They knew they wouldn’t make it.

Only a selected amount of people were ushered to Argo, the flying city taking off a few days before the destruction, entering the 5th dimension. The council, angry with the House of El, refused to allow Jor-El and Zor-El and their families into the city. They would breed a new El to continue the House of Science, but they were not welcome.

That’s why their parents sent them to earth. That why so many other parents sent their children into the universe.

Survival.

Kara dreams about the fear. And she never wants something like that to happen again.

“At least tell me what the aliens were looking for. That can at least help us locate our man,” Alex tells Maxwell Lord.

“Why don’t you ask you pet alien?” Max replies.

Kara felt her heart freeze as she looked at the man. Could he…

No. She made sure no one knew. He was jumping at things, anger in his voice. Alex leaves, Kara trailing after her older sister. The woman didn’t even entertain the idea that Kara knew what was going on. Didn’t even think in her dreams that Kara would betray her.

And she didn’t. She wouldn’t.

The DEO on the other hand…

0000

Kara flew over Nevada, careful not to be detected by General Lane’s sensors. Fort Rozz was huge and Kara was surprised no one even guessed it was there. For all the conspiracy theories, she’s surprised an alien prison has never come up.

The Kryptonian on duty sees her, weapon drawn at her till he sees her face. She nods at Hel-Ul, him nodding back. Kara enters the ex-prison, heading to the command station, she pauses when she sees Hank, unconscious, but still there. Non was at the computer, typing away.

Kara listened to the human’s breathing and heartbeat, making sure he was unconscious. She didn’t want him to see her or even hear her. No one should even think in their subconscious minds that she will betray them.

Entering the chamber, Non looked up, a small smile on his face. Kara slapped him.

“Never try to hurt my sister again,” Kara tell him. He only raised an eyebrow, the slap feeling more like a tap on his cheek than anything else.

“I knew you were on your way. She was defenseless. If I had not acted, it would have bees suspicious,” Non tells her before pulling her into his arms.

0000

Hank could feel himself coming back to the land of consciousness. He knew he had been captured, the Kryptonian Non, Astra’s husband, probably waiting for him. He was ready to open his eyes when he heard something he didn’t expect.

“Astra’s still in her cell,” Kara said, her voice echoing. J’onn froze, immediately making sure his breathing and heartbeat remained constant. Hel opened his eyes just slightly, making out Non and Kara just-just.

Since when?

Before she became Supergirl?

After?

How did they not know? How couldn’t they even suspect?

“Does she know you’re here,” Non asked, stepping away.

“You know she doesn’t,” Kara tells him, “We’ve both seen how she’s been doubting Myriad.”

“If she knew you-“

“If she knew,” Kara said, stepping closer as she threw her arms around his neck, her face close to him, “This cannot be.”

Non snorts, “The only reason you’ve been able to come and go as you please is because your Aunt keeps following Alexandra around, thinking I do not know.”

“True,” Kara said, smiling. Non growled, capturing her lip aggressively. J’onn watched as he actually lifted her up and sat her on the console, his hands traveling up her skirt.

Kara pulled back; turning to J’onn and he closed his eyes quickly.

“Stop,” Kara said and J’onn heard Non back away, “Hank might wake up.”

He hears her jump off the console before walking toward him, “Why did you take him.”

“Astra is no fool. She DNA locked the Myriad controls. I need her if we are to implement our plan,” Non tells her, walking after her, “I plan to exchange him for Astra.”

“You should probably see if you can get any information from him,” Kara tells him, “That mind reading species you have could work.”

“Hush my love. Do not worry about military practices. I have trained at the Academy, you have not. I welcome any idea you have, but leave interrogation to me,” Non told her.

“I should get back. Miss Grant is suspecting I’m Supergirl and I need to throw her off the trail,” Kara tells him. J’onn opens his eyes in time to see Kara kiss Non again.

“Your instants of keeping this human life deludes me,” Non tells her, resting his forehead against hers, their eyes closed.

“After spending time around my own species again, I’m starting to think it’s a waste of time too. But until Myriad is active, we have to keep up appearances. I need to stop the DEO if they get close to what we are planning,” Kara tells him.

“I have something for you,” Non said before going back to the console, Kara following. Non hands her something, J’onn was too far away for him to see what.

“What is it?” Kara asked.

“Surely you remember your studies?” Non asked. Kara looked it over and J’onn could see a cruel smile form on her face.

“I do,” Kara said, shoving the device in her bra.

“Be careful,” Non said, his voice gentle. Kara kissed his cheek and left, another Kryptonian coming in as she left. He didn’t seem surprised that she was there.

0000

J’onn hated flying when not using his own powers. Non hovered some ways away from the exchange site, waiting. Kara appeared before them, her face much less- everything- than earlier. Here she was the part-time DEO agent. Not the traitor.

“We’re ready,” Kara called and flew off.

Non grips his shoulder tighter, they two landing heavily in front of Astra and the DEO. J’onn sees Alex take of the woman’s cuffs, the two exchanging a look before moves towards Non.

“Go,” Non sneers at him.

As J’onn walks toward them, watching Supergirl’s face as she stares at Non, he can’t stop himself. J’onn can’t access Kryptonian minds, but he could access the humans’. He shifts through the extra agents first, trying to see if they noticed anything different when it comes to Supergirl. Other than some inappropriate thoughts, nothing. Swallowing, he searches Alex’s mind. She doesn’t know anything, but he can sense her worry for Astra.

Alex knows the woman has been watching her. They would stare at each other late at night, just watching the other. Alex had spoken to the woman a few times while she was imprisoned and she can see the attraction between them. She had tried to convince Astra to give up the unknown plan and she believes that she might have gotten through to her.

J’onn looks back at the two kryptonians when he reaches his side. Astra looks so relieved to be back with Non, but the man was watching Kara. His eyes were narrowed and if J’onn wasn’t looking for it, he wouldn’t have seen it. He looks at Kara, looks at her face when she sees them together. He was still in Alex’s mind. He could feel her pain as she watched Astra hug her husband.

J’onn would later look at this action and think himself an idiot, but he wouldn’t know what caused him to do it. Maybe it was the painful look on Alex’s face. Maybe it was the trusting, safe, smile one Astra’s. Maybe it was the look Non and Kara shared. Maybe it Kara’s betrayal. It could even be his own feeling toward the infidelity, but in honestly it could have none of it. It could have been everything.

But…

J’onn grabbed one of the agent’s weapons, pointing it at Kara. She looked at him in shock, stepping back slightly before morphing her face to worry, looking at Alex.

“What are you doing!” Alex asked him, pointing her weapon at him. Astra has looked to the confrontation and Non looked ready to burn him if J’onn was reading the red lines around his eyes right.

“Non’s betraying you Astra,” J’onn tell her and he could see Kara’s body language change. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart, and her face still, not at all afraid.

“Why are you pointing that at Kara!” Alex asked, stepping closers. She noticed her sister’s actions but didn’t want to think about it.

“Kara has aligned herself with Non. The betrayal I’m taking about with Astra is that they’re in a relationship,” J’onn tells her. Astra moves away from Non as he shoots the weapon out of J’onn’s hands. The other agents, except Alex, turned their weapons on Supergirl, uncertainty in their minds.

Kara wasn’t denying his accusation.

“Is this true Non?” Astra asked him. Non turned his head to Astra, his body still in a position to fight the DEO agents.

“You dare ask this of me when you have spent your nights with the human female,” Non asked and Alex turns her gun on Non.

“I have not touched her,” Astra said, not denying his words.

“Yet you wish to,” Non sneered at her, “You have stopped us several times in implementing out plans, even before Kara revealed herself. You have not the will for this war. She does.”

Alex dropped her weapon, turning to Kara. J’onn grabbed the kryptonite cuffs, moving to snap them on Kara when she literally disappeared.

She reappeared next to Non less than a second later.

“How?” J’onn asked as he stepped back.

Kara smirked at him, “What part of faster than a speeding bullet don’t you understand?”

“You’ve been holding back,” J’onn realized with horror. He thought they had an accurate reading on Supergirl’s abilities, but she just showed they didn’t know even a fraction of what she can do.

Astra attacked Non, who grabbed her hair, ripping quite a bit out as well as ripping a finger off her hand. Kara kicked her towards them, Alex running to the woman. Astra held her bleeding hand to her chest, and J’onn could see she was going into shock.

Kryptonians appeared around them and for once Kara looked uncomfortable.

“You hurt my sister,” Kara said, grabbing hold of Non’s arm.

“I will not. They are here as an insurance my love. I swore she would not be harmed,” Non said, the hand holding Astra’s hair taking Kara’s wrist as he kissed her palm.

“Kara! Stop this!” Alex yelled, trying to keep Astra calm.

“The planet will destroy itself if Myriad is not implemented,” Kara tells her, “I will not let another planet be destroyed. Hear the cries of children as they realized they are going to die. Watch parents send their youngest away so they could live, sentencing them to become outcasts and monsters!”

“You’re not a monster Kara,” Alex said, sounding like she’s said it a thousand times already.

“That’s not what other people think,” Kara tell them as she starts to hover upward.

“I can stop you,” Astra told them, shaking as she tries to stand up, Alex holding her.

“You think us fools,” Non spat, also floating upward, “We have completed the steps to Myriad for some time now. All the packages have been deployed. We worked covertly, our men dressed at simple humans as they infected the technology.”

Astra looked at him in horror.

“And now with this,” Non holds up her DNA, “We can implement Myriad immediately.”

“I will stop you-” Astra fell to the floor as one of the Kryptonians grabs Alex, holding her tightly to him. Astra gets up, only to be shot down as two red beam shot through her, one through her heart and the other her head. Alex screamed and J’onn looked to the source.

Kara’s eyes returned to normal as Non came next to her. J’onn moves to the body but it is snapped up by another kryptonian.

“Kill them,” Kara tells the men. They hesitate, looking to Non for confirmation.

“Do it,” Non says and the two leave, the kryptonian who has Alex following behind them, the woman screaming Astra’s name over and over.

J’onn transform as the rest of the kryptonians attack.

0000

Alex sits in her cell, shock still coursing through her. There is a noise and three people are brought in, each having two kryptonians holding them. Eliza, Winn, and James are thrown into the cell with her and she scampers out of the way.

“Alex!” Eliza shouts, grabbing hold of her as Alex doesn’t move. She is still seeing Kara killing Astra in her mind.

“Astra,” Alex whispered.

“Alex? Alex what’s wrong?” Eliza asked.

“Hey! You can’t keep us here! Supergirl will find us!” Winn yelled and Alex looks up.

“Alex, sweetie. Talk to me,” Eliza said, cradling her daughters head.

“She killed her,” Alex said. Eliza froze.

“What?” she whispered in shock.

“Kara’s dead?” James asked in horror.

“No,” Kara’s voice came and Alex scampers into the corner of the cell. The other three turn as Kara arrives, wearing a suit similar to what Astra wore, a red El Crest in the corner.

“Kara,” James breathed in relief, ignoring her choice of dress, as he moved to the cell door, “The kryptonians caught us and smashed my watch, like they knew what it was for. You have to get us out.”

“She wouldn’t,” Alex said her soft voice echoing. The three looked at her before turning to Kara, all of them backing away.

“You killed your Aunt,” Winn said.

“She was going to kill me. Maybe not today, but with Myriad active, she would have come after us,” Kara tells them.

“You’re working for Non!” James asked in shock.

“With him,” Kara sneered.

“He’s using you!” James shouted.

“Hardly,” Non said as he came to stand next to Kara. They watched as Non snaked his hand around Kara’s waist, pulling her towards him, “Kara is an El. She would make a great Lord of Earth.”

“And you would be content with second best,” James asked him.

Non laughed and Alex pulled further into herself, Eliza sitting next to her as the boys confronted Kara.

“You attempt to drive a wedge between us. Foolish human. Kryptonians are trained for specific tasks. I was trained to be s soldier. Kara was trained to lead. She would be our Lord while I will be her General and military advisor,” Non told them.

“He is my equal,” Kara tells them.

“Why are we here,” Eliza asked her, not looking away from Alex.

“You’re my family,” Kara tells them, her voice soft, “I’m not going to let you get hurt.”

“What about Clark?” James sneered.

“The son of Jor-El is under the power of Myriad,” Non tell them.

“You’re going to kill the planet,” Eliza told her.

“I’m going to save it!” Kara shouted and Non grips her tighter.

“Come my love. Leave them. We have work to do,” Non tell her and they turn and walk away.

“Kara! Kara come back! You’re better than this Kara!” James called.

“What do we do?” Winn asks as he falls to the floor of the cell. James comes to sit next to him.

“I don’t know,” James tells him.

Eliza says nothing as she stocks Alex’s head, who was still muttering Astra’s name.

0000

“Martian?” Kara asked the kryptonian.

“Yes. We were able to kill him, but he was not human,” Jer Hel-Ul, Hel-Ul’s husband, tells her. Non dismisses him and he leaves Non and Kara alone.

“Did you know?” Non asked her.

“No,” Kara said, shaking her head, “It doesn’t matter. The DEO is under our control. And even if they weren’t, the device I planted would have given us full access. Kal isn’t a threat and soon we will spread Myriad to the rest of the planet.

“And what of your friends?” Non asks.

“Give me a week,” Kara asked gently, “If I can’t get them to agree with us, we will use Myriad on them.”

“Very well,” Non says, putting his head against hers.

“We’ll save the planet. And once we do, we will get Argo from the 5th dimension and rule them too,” Kara said.

“We will be their saviors,” Non agreed.

Kara smiles and tilts her head up, capturing Non’s lips as Myriad continues to work behind them.


End file.
